


A Dream

by Strange_Hearts



Series: The Harry Potter One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A small drabble about the look of a dream Harry has.<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._ **
> 
> **_This is actually the beginning of chapter 14 of my RtB story Book III, which is where the third Harry Potter book is read by the characters Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Cedric. I was just thinking about this as I posted the story up on a sight that allows RtBs on it, and I realized that it was a good one shot. You don't have to have read my RtB series, but it might have been better if you do. This is just a longer look at the dream chapter 14 of my fic Book III Harry has._ **

Harry was woken up early morning the next day, the clock next to his head showing that it was only three am. He was breathing heavily, remembering the nightmare that he'd had. It was much like what his book self had dreamt about upon realizing that he was hearing his mother, and yet it was a bit different. For some reason, the dream he'd just had actually included the dementor that was after him having begun to lower it's hood, allowing him a clear look at what was underneath it. He had been surprised to see that it was Riddle, at least, how Riddle had been described as looking in the first book, what with the flat, no actual nose and red eyes look.

The idea of having his soul sucked out by something bearing Riddle's face had been enough to shock him out of his sleep, and, sighing, he sat up. He couldn't help but wonder why he'd dreamt of Riddle being a dementor, pondering over it as he laid in his bed. There didn't seem an answer forthcoming about it. He frowned, thinking harder. Why had Riddle's face been what he saw underneath the Dementor's cloak?

He just couldn't figure it out, though there did seem to be an idea in the back of his mind about it. However, as he wasn't quite ready to go back to sleep yet, he allowed himself a few more minutes to ponder it, taking all the clues that he'd been given in the books already. The first, and foremost, was that Riddle wanted him dead, and had wanted him dead since he was born. He'd even been willing to let his mother - a Muggleborn - live if only to be able to kill him.

The second was that being around dementors actually caused him to remember more about what happened that night, and, as they'd just read in the book in the previous chapter, could suck out the soul of a person, leaving them completely empty - not quite dead, but definitely not alive, either. Without realizing it, he was also thinking about the word dementor of it self. It actually sounded a lot like the words 'demon' and 'tormentor' put together...

With a start, Harry realized the reason why Riddle had been underneath the dementors hood. It was because of the fact that the dementors were demons who lived on forcing their victims to only be able to think about torturous thoughts, torturing them that way. And the way Riddle fit in was because he truely was the cause of everything that tormented Harry. He was the reason why his parents were dead, why he was put with the Dursleys, why he was never able to live with his godfather. And he also wanted Harry dead. While the dementors reallly weren't driven like Riddle was, they wouldn't mind him dead too, only their way was much, much worse.

Glad to have figured out why Riddle's face was underneath the Dementor's cloak, he laid back down, rolling over onto his side, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **_The End_ **


End file.
